


Sex in Drag

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drag Queens, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “They asked me if I ever had sex in drag and I said “no” y’know, like a liar” - Adore Delano probably





	Sex in Drag

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I WROTE THIS 3 YEARS AGO AND STILL HAVEN'T REREAD SO ITS PROBABLY T R A S H I AM SO SORRY!!!!!

Bianca was fading off of Roys face as Danny was finished with his number. It was quite often that they did shows like this, but it wasn't often that Roy took off Bianca's clothes before her makeup. Soon enough only the lipstick was left, smudged on the Latino's face. Danny couldn't help but stare at the older man. He stood only in his underwear. Tuck tape left on the floor beneath him. It intrigued him as he walked up behind the man staring in the mirror and greeted him with a warm smile. Though the younger queen was slightly tired, she still had an adrenaline buzz from being in stage. 

"Hello there." He greeted the younger queen, who stood awkwardly behind him. He definitely Danny staring ever since he got into the room, even if she was trying to hide it. 

"You see something you like?" Roy teased, turning to Danny with his now clean face. A flush appeared on Danny's face in embarrassment. The queen looks down and goes to turn away. He is swiftly pulled back to Roy. 

"You've been staring at me all night, sugarlips. And I've gotten all the questions." Roy stated, making the younger man feel even more embarrassed. 

"Look, it's okay if you want this." He points to his body, letting Danny's eyes travel up and down at his nearly bare, tanned skin. He could not deny that the man was hot. The queen sheepishly smiles, bowing her head. The shyness made Roy let out a soft chuckle. 

"I'm sorry." Danny finally said. All the other man did wad roll his eyes, resting a hand on Danny's cheek. He could feel the slick sweat that poured through his makeup. Danny looks up to him with big eyes. Before anything else could happen, Danny colides their lips. Without hesitation, Roy kissed him back. A million lights go out in Danny's head as he melts into the kiss. 

Roy pulls the other man onto his body before backing up onto the door of the dressing room. He expertly maneuvers his arm backwards to look the door to the room, knowing how this would progress. 

Daddy felt as the man lead his hands down his skirt, grasping his ass. He is flipped to be leaning on the wall Roy was just being supported by. Roy trails his kiss from Danny's soft lips to his jaw. He massages his hand into his asscheek which was still in his hand. A small groan escapes from the boy beneath his touch. The noise sent happy shivers down the Latinos spine. He makes his way down his neck at a teasingly slow pace. Danny snakes his arms shyly around the mans waist nd pulls him in closer. 

"You're so tense." He whispers into Danny's ear. 

"Loosen up a bit, babe." His voice was sincere but still demanding and intimidating to Danny's ears. In response he hops up into the mans arms, wrapping his long legs around him. He kicks his heels off and smiles at Roy. 

"That's it. " Roy smiles. Both men knew fully well how much they wanted each other in that moment. Danny grinds his hips into Roy, giving a hint at what wants. Their lips connect once again, letting the sparks fly once again. Danny feels like he's melting with each touch. Each soft touch made him feel that much more helpless. 

Roy begins to walk away frim the wall and to the couch. He drops Danny down lightly, before climbing into his lap. He cups the younger mans cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss. Danny's hands begin to work on autopilot. His finger tips travelled down his exposed chest and up his back. That's when Roy decided enough was enough. He hops off of Danny's lap and kneels infront of him. He slides the skirt up and spends no time taking off his pantyhose. He is met with the sight of an untucked queen. 

"You didn't tuck tonight?" He asked. Danny smirks in response. 

"Thought I might get lucky. You don't want to spend time taking off tape during foreplay." 

"Fair point." The man continues by taking off his boxers and then taking off Danny's top, leaving him in a padded bra and skirt. If he was being honest, Roy didn't want to take of the remaining clothes. He thought he looked cute and it turned him on more than he already was.

His eyes flash over to his hard member, examining it almost. He grabs Danny's legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He begins kissing down his warm thighs all the way down to his erection. He looks up the the now breathless man, almost as if asking for permission. Danny nods his head quickly. Roy act immediately on the permission, licking his shaft. The act elicits a small moan from Danny but not loud enough for Roy. He lays kisses up it till he gets to the head, taking it in his mouth. Danny begins to writh under the touch. He uses his legs to push him farther down. 

Roy lets his tongue swirl around the sensitive skin. Danny felt like he did this a lot considering how good it felt. He lets out a breathless moan as Roy lowers his head. 

"Fuck..." He trails on. He felt like he was in nirvana. A true bliss. He never knew that heaven would be his legs wrapped his co-worker's neck as he gave him a blowjob, but now he did. 

Roy hums as he takes it all into his mouth. He wanted him close. He wanted him to be putty in his hands to play with. So in that moment, he pulled off. Danny is snapped back to reality instantly. He didn't want the experience to be over yet. 

Roy climbs back onto the couch with him. He stands over the younger boy with his member hard and staring at Danny. Danny knew what he had to do if he wanted to feel as good as he just did again. He takes him into his mouth. He tries his best to fit as much as possible in his mouth. Roy leans his head back, biting his lip. The sensation could only be described as orgasmic. His tongue worked expertly at his erection, working what he couldn't fit in his mouth, in his hand. 

Roy lets out a moan, letting Danny know he's doing good. He continues, humming to the sound of the man above him's voice. He's never known a sound more pleasurable than the moans emitted from this queen.  
He finally pulls off for air, only to be pushed back on the couch. 

"Thanks for getting me lubed up." Roy smiles, making Danny blush harder than a school girl with a crush. Roy flips Danny over, pinning his arms to the soft material of the couch. 

"Ready?" Roy whispers into his ear. It sounds like heaven to Danny as he nods, allowing Roy to do as he pleases. He feels the older man push slowly inside his tight hole. The feeling made him quiver in pleasure. Soon enough he was in all the way. His trusts began softly and were steady. Danny whimpered each time he pushed himself all the way back in. Roy stops for a moment, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

Without warning he began slamming into the younger boy as hard as he could. Danny screams out, which only made the queen pound into him harder. The moans were spat out uncontrollably as he was left like a rag doll for Roy to enjoy for himself.  
Danny reaches down to touch himself, only to be swatted away. 

"That is mine now, you don't get to touch it without my permission." The mans speech was huskier and more controlling than normal, which indicated that Danny had better listen. He falls to the couch, gripping at the cushions. He hid his face into the sofa, trying to muffle the sound of himself moaning. Roy rips the wig off his head, tossing it aside. He uses his real hair to pull him up by, forcing him to arch his back. The position allowed the man to hit Danny in the right spot. 

"Oh fuck!" Danny repeats with each thrust. His mind felt like it was melting. He felt intoxicated. He felt amazing. His mind had gone blank as he feels himself get closer to the edge. Roy stops, sensing how close the man under him is. He pulls out, reaching under him to feel his member once more. 

"Can I cum?" Danny asked breathlessly. Roy smirks, biting his lip. He leans down to whisper into his ear. 

"Go ahead." Once he finishes his sentence he inserts himself once more. He does one long, slow thrust, making Danny to release completely. Danny collapses on the sofa, his breathing was loud and tired. 

After a few more thrusts, Roy lets himself release as well, filling Danny with his seed. He pulls out slowly and looks at his handy work. 

'not bad, Roy. Not bad at all'


End file.
